Shattered Hopes
by Sakura Stardreams
Summary: She was one who could light up everyone's day with a smile. But one day, when her hopes and dreams are shattered, will she still carry out her motto? Her role? Her destiny.....
1. Understanding the Cruel Face of Reality

**Summary: She was one who could light up everyone's day with a smile. But when one day, her hopes and dreams are shattered, will she still carry out her motto? Her role? Her destiny...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS characters, CLAMP does.I do own the story though.**

**_Author's Notes: _Hi! I'm bubbly emerald and I'm a new comer, so I hope that you will forgive me and give me comments. This story happened in the past, so it's more of an "old-time" story. Please read and review to give encouragement. Also, I would like to have opinions from others. Thank you. P.S-I'm still not too sure of my quotation marks so I'm sorry for any errors...**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Understanding the cruel face of reality_

" Sakura! Come to okaa-san!" Five year old Sakura rested her gaze on her mother, her emerald eyes positivly shining with delight at the sight of her mother. Fujitaka entered the room, on his back riding Touya. Seven year old Touya hopped off his father's back and held protectively on his sister's hand. Sakura smiled before gazing upon her family's reflection in the mirror, smiling fondly. Fujitaka had auburn hair and brown eyes. He had a strong bulid and worked as a boss near the castle for the emperor. Nadeshiko was gentle, as so was Fujitaka. She had raven black hair and her skin was pale as pearl powder. Having a willowly grace and lanky figure, she had the most beautiful voice and amehthsyt eyes. Touya was one who was already stunning handsome, even though he was seven. He and Sakura was equally good in martial arts, but Sakura could execute house-hold chores well, as good as any mother or maid can ever be. Sakura, had enchanting emerald eyes and the sweetest voice and auburn hair with flowed to her shoulders. Startlingly pretty for her age, Sakura was** DEADLY **when she held a sword or got into a fighting stance.

Embracing her family, they shared a family kiss before Nadeshiko slipped a silver necklace on Sakura's neck. " Happy birthday kaijuu! " Touya answered with a smirk that seemed to have been stitched on his face. Fujitaka blandly smiled and answered instead to the already pouting Sakura, "Alright darling. Don't be angry now. It is your birthday afterall, stop ok? "Holding Sakura's hand tightly in his, while Nadeshiko held on to Touya's. Grasping on to her locket, Sakura grinned at her family members. Sharing a family hug, Sakura had some sort of foreboding sense within her.

Sakura suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom. " Gomen-nasai! Otou-san, Okaa-san. I need to use the bathroom desperately. Please? " Laughing, her family gave a gesture. Sakura immediately sped off, her long hair flowing behind her. Her parents , seeing that Sakura was gone, gave each other wary looks. Looks of tiredness were exchanged. They knew that the empire was to be over-ruled soon, by a stronger empire of the Li's. The Li's were kind, MUCH better rulers then the present ones. But the Li's were also used to resorting to power and brute strength while conquering the capitol of Kokoron. Many lives were claimed. Unknowing to her parents, Sakura also knew about the crisis.

" **BOOM!** " everyone in the vincinity looked around wildly. Dread filled the faces of the citizens nearby for they knew, the time had come for the Li's to attack. The vincinity was safe for a long time without being under attack. The present emperor knew nothing about the state affairs. The emperor killed all the citizens that he thought dangerous. Guards of the Kinomoto's country stopped in front off the house, in front of the three members of the Kinomoto family.

The guards looked apologetic for they knew that Fujitaka had served the emperor well. They withdrew their swords and horror-sticken, the three members braced themselves for the impact. Touya was understanding and cuddled up towards his parents. Tears flowed freely down their faces and the soldiers brought their swords down. They didn't even bother to resist as they knew that there was no escaping. Closing their eyes, Nadeshiko's only hope and wish was for Sakura to remember to take care of herself. Touya's was for her sister to stay her bubbly self. Fujitaka, for her to treasure life.

Sakura, as if hearing this ,vowed to follow her parents wish. She had seen everything from the second floor window. Eyes brimming with tears, Sakura let her heart and soul be overcome with grief for that one day. Knowing what was to be done next, she hid in her room, doors locked and shutters down. Her father had mentioned that soldiers would not check the interior of the houses so Sakura hid in her room, hiding in sorrowful regret. Recalling what she had promised her parents, Sakura dried her tears and fought back her incoming fears back. Her fears of being alone, dispised, frightened her so.

In the darkness of the night, Sakura crept out of her bed, and clambered down to her parents dead bodies. Holding her parents hands in her own small ones, she grasped them tightly as ever, not wanting to let go. She embraced her parent's body and carassed their faces dearly, salty streams flowed down the cheeks of her faces. Her motivation and will to live were shattered and now, no longer able to live in the carefree phase of childhood but to understand the cruel face of reality. Seeing a bunch of stray flowers, Sakura's plucked them and placed them on the bodies tenderly. Sobbing more heavily, Sakura knew what she had to do next.

Brading her hair, Sakura packed up a bundle and changed into clothes in contrast to rags. It was drab and dull-coloured and was a two piece, consisting of a shirt and pants. Taking in the cool air of the night, Sakura gave a final glance to her home. Picking up her bundle, she slung it over her arm, and finally, bade farewell to her home. On her was only her necklace, the only memoir of her family. Clutching her necklace tightly, Sakura strode off. She densely thought that Fate would smile down on her, after taking away her family but she would change on this thinking in the none too distant future...of tomorrow...

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it, BubblyEmerald.**


	2. To Regain Trust and Believe again

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank: lady maia**_

_**TeDDie BeaRZ**_

_**kimtarboi622**_

_**Sakura Stardreamer **_

_**dbzgtfan2004 for their reviews. You really gave me encouagement. Honest. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Alright??? Not only that, I'm sorry, but Tomoyo and Syaoran will be coming in the later chapters. Sorry for their late arrival. **_

_**Special Note to lady maia: I'm sorry I've made you confused but all I meant was the guards that served the country the Kinomotos lived in. The guards killed them because Fujitaka was really intelligent and he had served the Emperor before, so the Emperor thought that Fujitaka posed a threat...Thanks for your review. :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**To regain trust in herself and to believe once again**_

Sakura found herself lost from the distance she had travelled from home. This was the first time Sakura had ever felt so lost, so unwanted. Unshed tears flowed in her heart but Sakura stood strong, as she had the will to live, for her parents and brother. Sleepily, Sakura glanced about, scrutinizing her surroundings. She was now in a completely different neighbourhood that deemed different from her own. This neighbourhood was run- down and in every house, the paint on the walls were chipping and peeling, like the bark of a tree. Sakura had had a sleepless night wandering and was now feeling run-down. As she dragged her feet to slog on on force herself to continue moving, her stomach gave a loud growl. Clutching her stomach, Sakura gave a soft whimper and her legs, feeling like jelly, gave way and she fell onto the ground, face- down. As Sakura got up, barely being able to open her eyes, she saw a bench that was reasonably unharmed by the war and trudged towards it.

Suddenly, something flew over her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened in shock before she felt her legs giving in once again and the world around her collapse into darkness.

" Uh... " Sakura opened her eyes wearily. Taking in her surroundings, Sakura's eyes flew open and she bolted up in shock. Sakura looked down, checking if her clothes were still on. Giving a sigh of relief, her clothes were still on. She was alone. Her bundle lay neatly by the corner of the room. The room in which Sakura was in was filthy and was very small. In it was a bed made out of straw, and on it was Sakura. **"**_Where am I? It is awful here and I'm all alone... _**" **Sakura thought aloud.

Out of the blue, the door burst open and strutting in came a man. He had a huge built, hairs on his chin which he did not bother to shave, a set square jaw and seemingly furrowed eyebrows. Dressed in a dull coloured shirt, he strode forward. In his hand was a light pink suit that Sakura recognised as a servants' uniform. Sakura's eyes widened in awareness. She had been kidnapped and sold here for a sum of money.The man then spoke up in a surly but hoarse voice with everything but kindness or friendlinesstinged in, " I'm your father now so you must be at my beck and call. Even though you are the young. Understood? " Sakura gaped and had a strong desire to fight back and argue, but judging the size of his arm muscles, which was huge, all she could do was to nod mutely.

Throwing the clothes roughly in her face, the man spat distastefully at Sakura, " Go get changed and come out when you are done. " He strode off and slammed the door on his way out. Sakura, picking up the clothes which had fallen on the floor, began changing into them. Hastening her actions, Sakura ran out, along a aisle and down to what seemed like the main hall.

Father sat menacingly in a chair, looking at his watch. Mildly surprised at Sakura for being early, he set out her duties, perhaps it was his way for getting back at her, and gave her cleaning duties, floor duties, dinner shift, washing duties and many more. As each item was verbally told to Sakura, Sakura felt like fainting. The list was endless!! Sakura, after receiving her orders, bowed before starting on her duties, **ALONE.**

As Sakura cleaned the floor, which was filthy, she dipped a cloth into the pail and arching her back, Sakura ran forward and back, cleaning. Although Sakura had done this before, she slipped and fell countless of times, earning herself bruises all over. Tears brimmed as she thought of happy times she had with her family, never having to work hard as she did now. The house was eerily quiet and soon, Sakura, assuring herself with happy thoughts that she would get out soon, completed the floor duty.

Moving on, to her other duties, she did everything well and first- class. By dinner, Sakura had already completed evertthing. Sakura was pleased and thought that she would not get on Father' s bad side, but was she wrong. Father came in, after inspecting the areas, seemed satisfied, but his face darkened at the mere sight of Sakura. Father held a grudge against Sakura, but Sakura did not know why. Sakura looked away, trying to avoid Father's fierce glare. After dinner, Sakura went to bed, all the while wondering what she had done wrong.

Coaxing herself to sleep, Sakura had yet to familiarise with the house. Counting the bruises on her body, Sakura cried, rocking herself gently to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura awoke, but at the door was Father. **" **_I bet I'll get scolded... _**" **Sakura thought bitterly. She got out of bed and rushed out, in front of Father, only to meet Father's fierce glare. Even though Sakura was only 5 years old, she understood things well. She was naive, yes, but she had a strong sense of understanding.

Father brandished a feather duster and commanded Sakura to stick out her hand. **" THWACK! " **the feather duster came down hard. Sakura felt a stinging pain on her palm. Sakura's reflex drew back Sakura's hand, but Sakura only ended up getting hit everywhere, even on her body and legs. Fresh blood oozed out of her open wounds and parts of her body were covered in bruises. Giving Sakura a hard kick, Father spat, " You work for me! When I say you get up at the crack of dawn, you get up at the crack of dawn! " Sakura remembered Father's words and fought back the biting pain. Her whole body was going numb from the pain.

**" CRASH! BOOM! " **Lightning flashed in forks while thunder clapped loudly. Ignoring this, Father glared daggers at Sakura. Sakura, feeling that she would die from that pain, could not help but let out a teardrop from her already teary eyes. That blew it. Father hated to see people cry as that would signify that he or she were weaklings.** " OUT! " **Father roared.** " OUT INTO THE RAIN AND DON"T COME BACK UNTIL DINNER, FOOL!" **he thundered.

Sakura, still hurt and battered from the beating, scampered out like a mouse, her blood staining the floor which she had previously cleaned. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Straightening his shirt, Father rushed to open the door. In came a rather young women, in a set of revealing clothes. Carassing Father's chin, she led him to the room.

Sakura didn't see what had happened as she was too busy sobbing all the tears she had held back for the past few days. She poured her heart out to the rain- what misery, pain, she was undergoing. Every drop that landed on Sakura hurt her dearly, for her blood flowed down as a river toward the sea. Each drop felt like a knife cutting through her. She had thought that Fate would be kind to her but she was wrong. Fate seemed to despise her, and go against her. Sakura shook her head, already afraid of what was to come next.

Sakura hugged herself in self-consolation, curling up into a ball. Telling herself it would be alright, and nothing would happen, Sakura deceived herself once again that everything would be alright. But this, was only the beginning of her misery...

Meanwhile, Father's woman, came out of the room, and saw Sakura. Realising that it was Sakura who kept the house so clean, for Father would never clean the house, she began scheming for Sakura to be sold away... Sakura would have to face more troubles then ever before...at the mere age of five...

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it. R&R please!**


	3. Knowing, Confronting Pain Once Again

_**Author's Notes: I'll need my reviews to go up to 20 before I can upload my new chapters. ( Hee hee. I'm blackmailing... ) Oops...did u just see that?? Ehehe... -ducks stuff that comes flying- Anyway, just wanna let you know: **_

_**Syaoran and Tomoyo will be coming in quite late so... gives nervous laugh before RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!!!!!! ( Believe me now, Yu Han??? )**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3,**_

_**Knowing, confronting pain once again**_

Sakura lay uncomfortably on the straw bed, thinking of the horrible Fate set upon her by Father. Sighing, she got up and smoothed down her shirt. Walking out, Sakura ignored the pain that throbbed with every movement she made, for the wounds were still painful. She gazed at the night sky, still filled with stars, she could not help but think,

**" **_Why? Why must Heaven treat me like this???? _**"**

* * *

_Flashback_

_" F- father? W-why did yo-you summon m-me?" Sakura asked, with all the respect she could muster. She was dripping wet in the rain and still could feel the merciless drops still falling on her body. She was not even given time to dry off, for she did not have extra clothes to change into... Looking into Father's gaze, Sakura raised her gaze to meet Father' s, she saw a glimpse of something flash dangerously in his eyes. Father's woman, on the other hand, had a gleam of triumph in her eyes. Father spoke once again, in the most commanding voice he had, " You, my dear, are going to be sold to a more...respectable place. It's for my...uh your sake! " hesitating in his speech. " Umi here will help you look presentable tomorrow in the morning. " he gestured toward his woman. She gave a sickeningly sweet smile and thus, Sakura was sent to her room, with a new set of clothes she was to be adorning for tomorrow. Placing her clothes in one corner, Sakura closed her eyes and let her mind wanderer off to what it would be like to be with her family once again..._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura hastened her steps as she tiptoed out to the courtyard, trying not to wake anyone who were still in slumber land. Grasping her necklace, the one her parents had given not two days ago, Sakura kicked into the air, before giving punches, all the while thinking of her family. Afterall, she had to be in tip- top condition even though her martial arts may not be of use... Scaling the wall, Sakura deftly climbed onto the roof. As the cool wind swept, through the air, Sakura resolved that she would be the bubbly, optimistic self that she was before. Orange filled the sky as the sun rose across the horizon, Sakura threw back her hair and leapt off the roof, running back swiftly into the room, noiselessly. Creeping back into her bed, Sakura carefully hid her star necklace in her shoe, in fear that it would be stolen. The door creaked open as Umi sauntered in, seemingly confident of something. " O-ohayo Umi-san... I'm-I'm ready." Umi, clearly disstisfied with Sakura's bubblyness, pinched her hard on her arm, making a bruise. Yelping in pain, Sakura tried to fight back her tears and forced a smile. Umi forcefully yanked down Sakura's top at the shoulder and when she saw the marks left by Father's whip, she let out disgusted screech and ran out, so Sakura changed by herself and not even sparing the room a second glance, Sakura picked up her bundle and walked out, only to be met by an even fiercer looking man with a bag in one arm and a whip brandished in the other, the bag on the left, the whip in the right. Dragging Sakura by her collar, he scooped her up like a kitten and shook hands with Father. " She looks fine! " he managed gruffly, showing his ugly buck teeth. Handing Father a bag that jingled-jangled, Sakura was forcefully dragged away.

Riding a horse with the burly man, Sakura noticed that the war had started to cease and there was less bloodshed. Sakura smiled.** " **_Well, that's something to be happy about... _**"** Next, she suddenly snapped out of her reverie by someone forcefully shoving her onto the ground. " Ugh! " Sakura muttered, scanning her surroundings. Once again, she was in someplace new... Looking around, a bowl suddenly flew in front of her. In instinct, Sakura caught it. The man, clearly surprised, smiled in bemusement, a small evil smile.

Thus, Sakura was given training at this place, for a long time. The place, on the outside, looked friendly and cheery, and seemed to exude warmth and happiness, but inside, gloom and misery was present in every corner. Sakura, who had to clean it everyday for the man, hated each day spent in the house with growing despise. In about 4 months, where Sakura found out more and more dark secrets, the Li's overthrew the present Emperor on 13th July, the young prince's birthday. Back then, paper was already invented and there were newspapers. The country was in an uproar at first, but grew to accept the fact for the Li's assured everyone that they would have a better life. The Li's kept their word.

The burly man, who had been Sakura's ' Master' snorted out laughter. That's what Sakura had been forced to call him- ' Master' . " Slave! I'm going out for a drink! Mind the house and make sure it's clean before I get back, ya' hear?? " Sakura gave a curt nod before running off to do her errands. Whistling, ' Master' went galloping away on his horse to the nearest stall, which was approximately 3. 1 kilometres away, but ' Master' had a horse, which saved him the time.

* * *

**Four hours later...**

"** YAHA! **Completed! I'm soooo happy, I think I'll go train! " Sakura screamed, since there was no one at ' home' . Sakura didn' t know, well, maybe a little, that she was deceiving herself.

Running out into the courtyard, Sakura threw arm thrusts at the air and gave a hard kick toward a nearby tree. " Oops. Sorry, tree! " Sakura naively giggled. **" **_Though, it would be nice if Master stopped drinking so much..._** " **Letting a downcast sigh, Sakura shivered with fright at the thought of Master drinking wine, for when Master came back, he would beat Sakura up for no rhyme or reason, which frightened Sakura dearly.

The galloping of a horse's hoof broke the then pin- drop silence in the air. Master had returned. Sakura shuffled and bowed, deeply in front of Master. **" **_Hoe? There's no alcohol smell... not even the slightest whiff! _**" **Sakura intently smelled the air but just could not pick up that familiar smell that usually surrounded him. " Get up! " he commanded. Following this, Sakura was forced to do acrobatic stuff that involved climbing on chairs to catch bowls and perform stunts- to earn money. That was the main objective. Sakura still felt tremendously confused at the whole process and would even go for cleaning than this horrendous training. The pair trained for months and months for this and the cracking of the whip became a familiar sound to Sakura's ears. Doggedly, Sakura followed Master' s every command but still would get beaten at least once in a day.

* * *

**In the blink of an eye, 2 years passed**

Sakura's body slowly accustomed to the pain and she was able to bear quite a large amount of pain. Of course, punishment was also dealt and it usually occurred whenever Sakura broke a bowl. She would be forced to kneel on the shards of broken glass for 5 to 10 minutes, for she could not be hurt too badly- she needed to perform. Nevertheless, Sakura bore with the pain and kept on going. She still believed that miracles would happen. She still believed, with all her heart, that Fate would not be cruel and callous no more. Lying down on her bed, Sakura fell asleep. Tomorrow would be the day. The day that she would start performing on the streets.

**The next day, at 6.55a.m**

Dressed and neglected to be given breakfast, Sakura was in an acrobatic outfit, no different than a servants' uniform. She had been practising this routine for a long time now, since 2 years ago. **" **_Time sure flew... I'm already 7 years old now... My birthday's round the corner now, in just a week's time, and then I'll truly be 7!!! _**"**

Master, stacking up the chairs, went through with Sakura the routine that they practiced often. Crowds gathered round and cheered all the while giving Master coins- that he would be spending on wine- in a hat. Sakura sighed at the position she was in, on top of 15 stacked chairs. The wind carassed her face and it was chilly, but Sakura made no move to complain, for she knew she would get whipped if she did. Sighing, as Sakura did a final backflip atop all the chairs. The crowd cheered and hooted loudly. Sakura, from the top of the stairs, bowed, but she saw Master stalking off already, straddling his horse. Doing a triple forward flip as she landed with grace on the ground, keeping the chairs whilst the crowd dispersed. Unknown to her, to Sakura, someone was watching her with keen interest...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, I hope you'll just read and review but remember, I' m a first timer, so go easy on me kay??? **


	4. Finding Out

_**Author's Notes: I'll just write for fun, just for jest. I was bored and i want to let you read more of Shattered Hopes. I hope you'll enjoy it. You'll find out more about the kingdom in this chapter. To lady maia, there are such children that can actually do acrobatic acts at such young age. They hail from the country of China. There are even some that are 3 to 4 years old. Some started very early so Sakura is pretty much no exception...O. K ?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Finding Out**_

A royal figure stood atop a balcony overlooking the village of Kokoron. She had a commanding voice and her hair swung down from a ponytail that was adorned with ornaments that told others that she was of a high position. She surveyed the village under the night sky, in the balcony of her castle. Her soldiers could be seen all over, helping the citizens of Kokoron clean up their village, doctors helped injured villagers that had gotten hurt in the war. She gave a small but grim smile. Things were going along as planned. If all was well, and the weather held up, all could be repaired in a mere period of 6 days.

" Queen Yelan! " a guard's voice rang. He kneeled in front of her, requesting an audience. " Rise. " she answered. " Queen Yelan! We've found Queen Nadeshiko and King Fujitaka! " he responded. Yelan's eyes lit up. She had been trying to contact them, ever since she found out that one of her sworn sisters, Nadeshiko, had run away.She had flat-out refused to allow Nadeshiko to marry him. But Nadeshiko had disobeyed orders and married him, to live life as a commoner. Sonomi and Yelan had fallen into despair when they had heard that she was gone. " Very well. Bring me to them. " she commanded.

" But Queen Yelan,they- " the guard started. " Now. " she answered again, in a voice that sent a dangerous warning towards the guard. He nodded mutely and brought Queen Yelan toward the hall, where the bodies were. The guard, seeing as there was no choice, could only follow her orders. " This way. " he muttered.

**Hall Room**

There, lay three lifeless bodies. Queen Yelan's eyes visibly widened. She picked up her pace and walked over to the " things " covered with white sheets. Hiding most of her fear, she regained her composure and liftes one of the three sheets over. Black hair, a pale face, closed eyes. Horror struck Nadeshiko like a bolt of lightning. It was Nadeshiko. Yelan staggered backward, her breath scared out of her. **"**_ No... It can't be my dear Nadeshiko... It can't..._** " **But there lay Nadeshiko, as real as can be. Yelan carassed her face tenderly, before flipping over the other two sheets, to find Fujitaka and a young boy. Something fluttered by her. Yelan's gaze followed it, and there lay a small family sketch of their family portrait. **"**_Nadeshiko's talent... of drawing_** " **The sketch was barely the size of her fist. There, on the front, was a picture of their family. Fujitaka, with his old wizen face. Nadeshiko, with her pale face. And the boy, grinning away, like no tomorrow. But, there was other girl, with the most startling emerald eyes. Flipping the sketch over,the were the words, written evenly- Fujitaka Kinomoto, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto. Yelan smiled fondly at the lifeless Touya, for she knew, that Sakura was a girl's name.

But, the three sworn sisters had a necklace, that each would always wear till their children got married. Yelan scanned Nadeshiko's neck for it, but it was nowhere to be found. It was then, when Yelan realised that there was a small postscript at the bottom of the sketch. It was written- **" Today, my dearest daughter, has received my necklace. She will be my pride and honour, my beloved Cherry Blossom. "**

At this, Yelan let a tear flow down her face. She was overcome with emotion. She had abadoned her. She had abadoned her dearest Nadeshiko. Giving a wave of her hand, the guards and palace maids left, leaving Yelan to dwell in peace. She remembered the day that they had become sworn sisters and the necklaces were presented to each other.

_Flashback_

_A beautiful voice carrying a harmonious melody drifted across the Sakura garden, in honour of Nadeshiko and her love of Sakura flowers. Nadeshiko sang the last three notes of the song,with three last dwelling notes, as if not wanting the song to end. " Wow...Nadeshiko, I'm jealous! " Sonomi cried, in mock jealousy. " Yeah, Nadeshiko. How come you have such a melodious voice and we don't?? " Yelan continued, in an equal tone.It was Nadeshiko's twenty- first birthday. She was the last of the three to celebrate their twenty- first birthday. Nadeshiko gave a giggle. " But Yelan is so dignified, while Sonomi is so absolutely beautiful... " Nadeshiko trailed off. They all giggled. " Let's all make a pact to be sworn sisters! " Yelan cried. Nadshiko stared while Sonomi nodded and gave a smile. Yelan drew a box from a hollow Sakura tree and out came three necklaces. A star neckace, a moon necklace and a sun necklace. All of them were silver. Nadeshiko ran up to them, her eyes widening. She looked up at Yelan. Yelan smiled, before saying " Since it is our dear Nadeshiko's birthday, she will have the honour of presenting to us the necklaces. " Sonomi agreed heartily. Nadeshiko shut her eyes, grabbed the necklaces and slipped one over Yelan, and the other over Sonomi. " There! Now it's fair! " Looking down, the three girls found out which of the three necklaces they got. Sonomi held out the Sun necklace, Yelan the Moon, and Nadeshiko, the Star. They shared a hug, before Nadeshiko announced, " I'm going to get married, to Kinomoto Fujitaka, the close worker of the king of the village of Kokoron. " Sonomi and Nadeshiko gasped. _

_End of Flashback_

A handkerchief appeared in front of her. " Here, okaa- san. " A soft solemn voice spoke up. She looked up, and saw her five year old son, Li Syaoran. It was then that Yelan realised that she had been crying. Wiping her face, she smiled at her son. Syaoran smiled back. Yelan noticed, it was a smile, a smile of worry and sadness. Syaoran had been like this ever since he found out that his father had passed away on his birthday, a whole year ago, casting Syaoran into a world of despair. He had not smiled since then. Glancing up, she gazed out the open window, where a breeze was drifting in. She whispered, " I'm sorry, Nadeshiko... "

_Somewhere, a mile away_

" M-master, welcome b-back... " Sakura stammered. Master, after Sakura's debut perormance, had gone drinking. He reeked of alcohol and he brandished a " weapon of torture" in one hand, a glass bottle. He might hit Sakura on her head with it... Sakura shuddered. Grunting a reply, Master marched off to his room. Sakura sighed, glad for once she had escaped punishment. She trudged back to her room, feeling a sense of relief. She had just started to adapt here and was starting to like it, with the exception of Master, of course. Sighing, she went to bed and prepared for the day ahead tomorrow, for it would be the same routine again and again, for the next few years, for as long as she lived...

** Hope you've enjoyed it, BubblyEmerald **


	5. Running Away

Cracks of the whip filled the air as master lashed out upon Sakura in his drunken state. Sakura bit her lips through gritted teeth, tried to restrain herself from giving her Master a flying kick. " Crack! Crack! " The whip lashed out just for a last 2 heart- rending times. With this, Master collasped into an armchair, one that Sakura' s acts had brought enough money to furnish his house with. Sakura scrambled off the floor and to her newly- furnished room. **" No. " **Sakura thought suddenly. **" No. "**

_I will not tolerate anymore of this from Master. No. My future is in my and my hands only. I have tolerated this for the past 7 years! How can anyone, who works her butt off be treated like a piece of garbage? I am not an " IT " someone can just kick around._** " **Why? Why must heaven treat me like this. You should treat all of us in just the same way! This is plain discrimination... Why? A tear, harbouring pain and sorrow trickled down the contour of her cheeks as Sakura her heart out.

Sakura had obeyed Master for too long. She was tired, too tired. She could not tolerate it any longer! She had experienced more than any 12 year old had. She deserved a life, a normal, happy life like anyone else did. Why should she suffer? Why was she one of the only ones that had to work at such a young age? Why could she only envy the other children at having the comfort of studying, eating candy and playing carefreely like the others?

A thought struck her. **"**_ I will run away. I will NOT obey anymore of his orders. No more. _**" **This thought echoed in her mind. A clenched fist slammed onto the table, as she carefully planned her escape.

**The next day, after her training in the early morning **

Sakura had been busy all night, planning her freedom.** " **_I can smell it ! _**" **She knew that Master woke up very early, even though he had drunk a lot the previous night. She would run away this very day, after her usual act. As usual, she bowed her head to greet Master, careful not to show that she was happy that she would be escaping. Master looked up, surveyed her like he did everyday, before gruffing out something incomprehensible. Sakura ran out, smiling broadly when she was out of sight. Closing his newspaper, Master smirked evilly, before mounting his horse to buy some " new accessories " .

**After a hearty round of applause**

Master appeared just as Sakura was about to slip off into the crowd. He felt aware of the huge sum that he was about to get after making a little " trade ". Sakura glanced up, clearly startled by the appearance of Master. She let out a small sigh and gazed at the floor, downcast.

_Flashback_

_" Hello, " a deep voice growled. " Do you happen to be the owner of this wonderous act of Sakura? " the man asked. He was donned in a hooded cloak. Master glanced sideways at himself, berfore giving a smirk and saying with sarcasm dripping, " Well it looks to me that someone is in love... Get a life, you' ll never be able to afford her. " He turned back to his glass of beer and took a swig. The man spoke up again, " What if I offer you this? " and handed Master two cards. One was a business card, the other... Master's eyes wdened. " Do I have a deal? " the masked man spoke up. Master nodded, still in shock at the name of the man...and the price he had offered. " I will have her tomorrow. " were the last words he said, befroe he swept outside. Outside, he saw the man swung himself onto his horse and he rode away._

_End of Flashback _

" I can' t let you run away, can I ? " Master whispered harshly. Sakura eyes widened in shock as she snapped her head up. Master stood up, cracked his whip, before announcing, " Tomorrow will be Sakura 's last act! Everyone come support her last act! " The crowd, which were busy throwing coins, erupted into cheers, as they could see their Sakura for one last time. They had grown attached to her over the years and would definately be there.

Sakura thought to herself,** " **_Last act? What did he mean by that? _**" **She was interrupted when some older guys whistled at her hour- glass figure and her delicate, tanned, face. **" **_Don' t tell me Master' s selling me to a brothel ! _**" **she proclaimed in her mind in shock. She grasped her body and ran away from the taunting whistles to the place she called home, for the last day. It looked like her plan for running away had failed miserably... **" **_Where would I be sold to next?_** "**


	6. Trusting once more

_**Author's Notes: My exams are coming and I won' t be posting for quite awhile. I' ll try to make this chappy extra long. Wish me luck for my exams... :)By the way, read my one-shot please. I would like it to be showered with the attention too!!!!**_

_**P.S- Fanfiction has some problems... I can' t put any rulers/ lines. Very sorry. I' ll try to amend it as soon as possible... **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Trusting once more**_

_**Somewhere...**_

" Dearest Sakura... " a deep voice growled. He smirked at the poster of Sakura. " You will be mine..." As he said these words, he pushed back his dark hood, only to reveal...

Sakura sighed. Today was too good a day to be sold away! Birds twittered in the lush green trees, and clouds waltzed in the contrast of the blue sky. Staring at the silver star pendant in the centre of her palm, she recalled the day...the day she lost her father... her mother and Touya... her family...

With a swift motion of her hand, she pushed her auburn, shoulder-length hair into a messy ponytail.

" Knock. Knock. Knock. " Sakura gazed solemnly at the closed room door. He was here.

" Welcome! Welcome! " Master cried out in an exaggerated welcome cry of surprise.

Peering through a hole, Sakura noticed that he was still wearing a hood. She was a bit worried that he would be disfigured or scarred. The man smiled, the hood lifting up a bit, revealing an eerie smile. Sakura shuddered.

" Well, where is she? " the dark voice questioned.

" She' s over here! " Master answered immediately, pulling her sliding door open. He impatiently motioned for Sakura to go to his side and smiled at the man.

Pushing Sakura toward te man, he held out his hand, as if expecting something. The man snapped his fingers. Two men appeared, carrying a chest that seemed awfully heavy. Master smirked, and rubbed his his hands together, a gleam of greed evident in his eyes.

The man, with his hand now placed on Sakura' s shoulder, gently turned Sakura away from Master, with her horrified emerald eyes bathed in sheer terror.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

**" **_I thought I had gained his trust by now. Am I really that worthless? Just like a piece of goods that can be sold to one another? _**" **She contemplated.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Sakura gave one last, sob of strangled hurt, before she picked up her bundle and turned away from that house, resolving to put it at the back of her mind, and beginning a new chapter of life in a new house.

After safely making sure that Sakura was comfortably straddled on the horse, he gave a curt nod to both men, which were standing at a very strategic position, in which Master' s back was facing them. He then smacked the horse and rode off, together with Sakura.

A click of a sword being unsteathed, so softly one could hardly here it. The sound of metal sliding against metal. Master turned. His eyes widened in horror, clearly reflected in the shine of the blade of the sword. He backed away, horrified. The two men advanced, one shutting all the doors and windows, the other backing Master into a corner.

The sword was raised. Master screamed, but it just echoed off the room. His hands were still around the money chest. A sickening thud followed. A head rolled onto the ground. Master' s eyes rolled, facing upward, mouth wide in an open scream.

" Mission accomplished. "

They opened the chest, stuffed the corpse inside, after covering him in the notes they had given him. " Now, to dispose of him... "

Sakura stepped down onto the front porch. The house was splendid, but it actually warmth! Butterflies flitted from one flower to the other, and the smell of dew in the morning filled the air. Everything was so beautiful, so perfect. Her new master however, was a bit weird...

_**Flashback**_

_" Wow! Everything' s so beautiful! " Sakura exclaimed under her breath. The horse she was on was so fast, everything flew by in a blur. The clearing of a throat jerked Sakura from her reverie._

_" Can you fight? " he questioned, his face still masked, making it virtually impossible for Sakura to read his expression._

_" Can you fight? " he repeated._

_Sakura stayed silent, unsure of how to respond, before saying in a trance, " Yes, I can. " _

_She blacked out._

_**End of flashback**_

When she woke up, she was here. **" CRUNCH! " **the crunch of newspaper broke the silence. Sakura bent down, only seeing a face with a question mark imprinted on it. Barely grasping what the paper said, she smoothed it out before saying the words she aloud.

" Prince... Li... face... unknown?!?!?! " Sakura finally got an idea of it. **" NO ONE **knows the Prince' s face! **"**

A hand pulled the newspaper out of her hand' s grasp. " Looks like I' ll have to teach you how to read and write too... " he muttered.

Sakura's head snapped up joyously, hardly being able to contain her excitement. Whatever doubts she had about him all vanished. " By the way, how do I address you? " Sakura piped up.

" Uncle. " he replied. " Just call me Uncle. "

" Ok! " cried Sakura, skipping gaily to further explore the house. The two men who had silenced Master arrived. They bowed and waved their hands at the nearby chest..

" Phase One complete. " Uncle muttered, handing the men a bag of coins. " Dispose of him. " Uncle commanded, turning away. The two men, gave a curt nod before riding away.

" Now, to earn her trust... " Uncle answered, knowing his plan would finally be realised. The key to the plan is Sakura. It always was. He had been observing her from her first performance. She was perfect. All he needed, was to act in love with her, buying her, before silencing the man. It was flawless.

He smirked. He knew how to gain her trust. " Oh Sakura... " he called out, his hood still on.

**And that end Chapter 6. Hope you' ve enjoyed it! A CLIFFY! Ahahahaha. I' m evil.**

**What is Uncle' s plan? Why must he gain her trust? **

**Hmm... I' ll reveal who Uncle really is in the next chappy... Muahaha**

**Oh yeah, he is the ' observer ' in the previous chapters, and he' s really NOT in love with her. It was all a ploy...**

**Tune in for the next chappy soon.**

** BubblyEmerald **


	7. Disappearing Doubts

**Author' s Notes- I hope that you all enjoy this chapter... I SAID, ENJOY IT! Oh yeah, I'll put 1 disclaimer every few chapters.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own CCS. I would love to own it though. **

**Chapter 7**

**Disappearing Doubts**

" Oh Sakura... " Sakura heard Uncle' s voice call out.

Suddenly, thunder rang out, the once vast blue expanse overhead rapidly turning a dull grey- black colour. Flashes of light lit the grey- black sky occasionally, and commuters on the streets looked up, surprised at the sudden arrival of a storm.

" Sakura! " Uncle cried out, even more urgently, beckoning her to come to him in an impatient hand motion. Thunder rang out, as if agreeing with him. Sakura whirled around, her auburn locks whipping as she turned around to face him.

A fork of lightning struck. A clap of thunder. Sakura and Uncle raced to the front porch... **" BOOM! " **Another clap of thunder followed. Next, before anyone knew it, rain beat fall from the heavens and onto the Earth below. The beatings of rain could be heard on the roof and on the ground everywhere. Commuters along the road ran to get to a nearby shelter to dry off.

Sakura and Uncle stepped inside. Uncle pulled off his hood... revealing a face. One of the more perfect faces on the planet. His face was striking and had such strong features that it made others wonder if he was made from stone. His kept, black hair was neatly combed and his spectacles hung heavily, threatning to slip off his small nose. He had dark, serious raven black eyes that made him look uncannily like someone. His features were as if sewn into such a serious look and a smile looked out of place.

Sakura gaped. Not at him, but at the grandeur of the house!

A mini- chanderlier hung from the ceiling and sofas of expensive quality funished the space below it. A thick, fur carpet was under a heavy glass table which was in the centre of the circle of sofas. In the room opposite it, a long table stood, cushioned chairs taking up the space and champagne glasses stood by on a nearby table. There were another two rooms, one pink, for Sakura and another dark blue, for Uncle.

There was another curious brown door that stood alone at the end of the hallway. The kitchen was not as grand as the rest of the rooms, but he had a rare commodity- a refridgerator. **" **_Not many people can afford one...** " **_

Each room was seperated and everything was neatly organised. Sakura' s mouth hung open, taking in the splendid sight.

Oh Sakura, why couldn' t she see through Uncle' s mask? Why she did trust so quickly? Why did she fall into the trap of which was going to break her heart inside out? Why should she fall through so much misery? Why...?

**Somewhere in the castle**

" Mother! " A voice cried out echoing in the hallways. Queen Yelan turned, with much poise and dignity, to face her only son, the living reminder of her late husband, who had lead the troops to the front borderfor a night raid. Unfortunately he lost his life when it was shot by an arrow. The arrow had driven through his heart, casting his family, namely Queen Yelan and their children into a state of despair.

Prince Li took the death of his father, that blow, the heaviest. As the only two "men " in the household, it was the King' s job to guide his son to become a good ruler for the welfare of the town' s folk. Overnight, after the King' s death, layers of ice barriers were built up around him, one after the other. No one could get through to him, except his family at occasional times.

At the school for " royal " students, his cold attitude had put him as an outcast, someone who just did not belong. He could not bear to look in any mirror , for every time he looked, all he saw was a reminder of his late Father. He could not bear it. He hated the way he looked. He distorted his** handsome **face into a mean, ugly smirk and not one person at school would befriend him.

" Mother! " a sharp, cold, commanding voice rang through the air again, waking Queen Yelan from her train of thought. " Yes, Xiao Lang? " Queen Yelan replied, concernedly, for Xiao Lang usually never talked unless absolutely necessary.

" Don' t call me that! " Li barked out harshly.

Seeing his mother flinch at his tone, which came out harsher than he had intended to, he cringed and looked down, before mumbling, " Sorry, okaa- san, I...just..." Li hesistated before continuing, " It' s just that... my name reminds me of Father... "

Tears glistened, threatening to spill out of Li' s eyes, but he steeled himself and held firm. When he looked up from the ground, he saw his mother, her face down to the floor, uncontrolled tears already flowing down the contour of her cheeks, hands folded in her lap. Seeing her so absorbed, Li stepped back, bowed, and backed out of the room softly and slowly.

The door clicked shut. Li shook himself, reminding him to be his cold self again. The guards outside her room bowed respectfully at Li, who in turn nodded. He turned around and stalked away. " I' ll tell her next time... " Li mumbled incohorently.

**Back to where Sakura is...**

Sakura glanced down at the numerous volumes of words on the glass table and sweatdropped. Uncle sighed and sat down beside her and started to patiently explain to her...

**4 hours of continuous studying later...**

" Yawn... " Sakura stretched out. She, with a quick mind and hunger for learning had memorised some basic facts and Mathematical theories, though she wasn' t really good at it, and was tired.

" Would you like to train? " Uncle questioned, his head jerking in the general direction of the curious door.

Sakura' s head shot up, surprised. " O..ok..." Sakura nodded, her voice trailing off. There was pin- drop silence before the sound of shuffled footsteps resounded. Sakura looked up. Uncle was already moving! Sakura hastily got up from her chair and bounded after him.

" CreaK! " The door' s hinges creaked heavily as it swung open.

Sakura' s eyes bulged out, her mouth forming a perfect ' O '. It was a basement gymnasium and training centre! With walls to scale and many other training items! Swords, spears, shields, daggers and other weapons stood in one corner, arranged neatly according to their type in a corner.

**" **_Why should I train_**? " **Sakura mused to herself. She glanced over at Uncle calmly, and looked at his face with indifference. She was too young to be attracted to him. Grasping a sword, she swung it around and almost cut herself. " Whoah! " Sakura let out a cry of shock and dodged, dropping the sword.

**" **_I wonder... will time fly by once again in a leisurely way, or in pain... like.. the other two times... with Master and Father... **" **_Sakura thought, her mind, at the same time, registering the moves Uncle was teaching her.

**" Why must I train? " **she asked in her mind, reverting to the previous thoughts.

**And this is the END of Chapter 7. Another CLIFFY!! Muahahahahahaha. Cackles EVIL laugh **

**Why should Sakura train? Hmm... I' ll reveal all in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, my year- end exams are coming... Could I get at least 50 reviews before I update again? It' s in 26 days from ( 7/ 9/ 06 ) and I only need 17 reviews from now. ( 7/ 9 /06 )**

**Look out for my next chappy!!!**

** BubblyEmerald **


	8. A chance meeting

_**Author' s Notes: Sorry I demanded so many reviews... (Bows Deeply) But I' m back! With the 8th chapter of Shattered Hopes. I compared my story with others and realised that I'm a real lucky girl (:. Would it be too much to demand that the reviews go to 44 before I post again? My prom night is coming and I need to get ready. I' m blabbering. Let' s get on with the story! I' ll make it longer, this time. ( Drum Roll) **_

_**Oh, yeah, Li Jinlang, Master, Uncle and Father are all MINE and MINE only. Ha!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A chance meeting**_

Sakura sighed wistfully. Gazing at Uncle, hardly registering the moves he was executing for an example to show Sakura. His most perfectly built face, his masculine voice, his...

" Are you paying attention, my dearest? " came Uncle's voice, reverbating through the still air of the basement gymnasium.

" Oh, um... I' m just... er ... tired! That' s it! **REAL TIRED! **" Sakura lied through her teeth, flashing a shaky grin and letting out a small nervous laugh when she felt Uncle' s gaze resting on her.

Uncle calmly looked out a small window, one of many that light filtered weakly through, be it night or day, shedding its faint glow into the gymnasium and realised that they had practiced for an incredible six hours.

" All right. Let' s go for dinner. " he finally let out. Sakura silently cheered as she quickly placed the sword back in its original postion and tidied up the gym. As Uncle walked out, getting ready to prepare for dinner, he mused to himself, saying under his breath, " My plan will take place tomorrow night at the hour of chen. "

" My dearest? " Sakura suddenly realised, blushing immediately.

_**In the castle, dining hall**_

The soft clink- clank of cutlery against glass could be heard as the members of the royal Li family dined. Yelan, Fanren, Sheifa, Fuutie and Li all dined in such silence, it was deafeningly quiet. Ever since... **HE**... died...

Li studied his family while spooning a mouthful of potato into his mouth. Yelan, with her deep, raven black eyes, neat kept black hair and strong features, making her look exceptionally stern and poised. Her cherry- red lips parted senuosly to allow food to enter. Her thin brows were furrowed and Li knew it was over the loss of his father, Li Jinlang, and her brother...

Sheifa, the eldest of five children, aged 24, took after Mother, or in other words, Yelan, except that she had inhirited her father' s nature of hair- hard to manage and wild. Her personality, was quite the opposite. She was quiet and sincere, but used to be active and bubbly.

Fanren, the second eldest child, aged 22, had her mother's complexion, smooth, supple and pale, but her Father's raging personality and seriousness. She had a conbination of her Father' s and Mother' s looks, making her look startlingly beautiful in a raw, exotic way.

Fuutie, the third child, aged 20, was silent and reserved, but could be a little cheeky at times. She took after her mother, all the sisters had, but she was the only one with a beautiful voice and the gift of the gab.

Lastly, Sheifa, aged 17,who was the last of all his sisters, one Li was closer to, was exactly like their mother, the way they both talked, looked, walked and even acted were identical. Li' s father often joked that they could swop places and no one would notice.

They, the six, no, seven, used to be so carefree... Li knew that their father, Li Jinlang, would ALWAYS stay alive in their hearts.

The soft clinking of a fork against a glass shook Li out of his thoughts. " Tonight' s dinner has come to an end. You may be dismissed. " Queen Yelan ' commanded' , patting her lips with her napkin. The four girls and Li bowed before their mother as she walked out, leaving all of them to bid each other a " good night " and leave.

Li stayed behind, staring at his mother' s fast disappearing figure. " I still haven' t told her what I wanted to... It' s already been three years." Li thought to himself. " Is it so difficult to tell her that** ' HE' , **her brother was back? "

Sighing at his uselessness, Li pushed his bangs out of his eyes, a pair of beautiful amber ones might I add before going to his room.

Sakura trudged to her room warily, worn out from the added intensive training today. She had blushed countless of times and couldn' t help but wonder if her brain would explode from all that blood frequently rushing to her head. Flopping on the bed, she released her auburn mane from its cage- the rubber band- , freeing it, letting it cascade down past her shoulders in a startling swirl of brown.

Stroking her hair, Sakura smiled at her reflection in the nearby mirror and felt extremely proud of her pride- and - glory -auburn hair and trademark emerald eyes. Allowing her eyes to stray, she let it rest on a wildflower in a small vase on her bedside table. Blushing madly, she couldn't help but recall the happenings in the last three years...

_**Flashback**_

_" Mmm... I' ve never tasted such lovely ice- cream! "Sakura exclaimed, licking her strawberry cone. Uncle nodded in agreement, rummaging through his pocket to buy bread for the swans in the park pond._

_" Wow! That' s a black swan by th- **HHHHOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! " **Slipping on the moss growing on the rock she was standing on to get a closer look at the swan. Passers- by turned to stare. _

_Desperate, Sakura grabbed the closest thing for support, which, unfortunately, was Uncle' s cloak and she pulled Uncle down with her. Uncle' s years of training did not, would not, go to waste. Pulling Sakura toward him in a sweeping embrace. _

_Sakura had been waiting for the loud splash folllowing which cold, freezing water would cover her and she would be drenched. Instead, she crashed head- first into something hard. " Itai! How can **WATER BE SO HARD...! " **Sakura moaned, rubbing her head._

_Suddenly, Sakura felt a warm breath tickle her forehead. Looking up, she met with Uncle' s tender gaze. "Oh! " And she blushed madly._

_**" Freeze! " **Sakura heard a hoarse, rough snarl and the coldness of the metal of a knife and a hairy arm around her neck, holding her captive. She had hardly learned anything from Uncle then, and fear had numbed her brain and paralysed her movement. Feeling her hand being roughly kissed and another free hand crawling up thigh, she let out the only defence her body would let her. She screamed._

_**" Ahhhhhh! " **Her shrill scream rang through the silent forest, which she had taken as a shortcut when she went out to buy some groceries in the night for breakfast tomorrow. Struggling, she managed to spit out a cloth that had been hastily stuffed into her mouth and she screamed again. A woodcutter, who had been working overtime, chopping a sick tree down, heard her. Sakura, however didn' t know that._

_" Why doesn' t anyone help me? Will I? No, please... " Sakura tried to put up a mental barrier, as her physical had betrayed her. Her barrier, however, did not work to keep out the invading hand that had crawled up her shirt. Her groceries were still grasped tightly, so tightly her knuckles were turning white. The hand had crawled up her shirt and was carassing the outer edge of her bra. She struggled and her mouth, which was covered by the hand, was pulled free and she let out one last, long heart- rending scream._

_**" Ahhhh! " **Birds that had been asleep in the treetops woke up startled and fluttered away in shock, thinking that there was a predator. For a moment, the hand stopped its movement and both the attacker and victim stared up at the sky, at the thousands of birds in a great flock. _

_The woodcutter was gone. Yes, you saw right. He was gone. Vanished. His tools and mug which he used to store coffee were gone. _

_**Woodcutter' s POV**_

_" This must be someone' s crazy idea of a practical joke. " Until he caught sight of man assaulting a young girl. " Hey you! " he accused, pointing at her assauter, scaring him._

_**Sakura' s POV**_

_I saw a man holding an axe appearing out of a nearby bush, in a red checkered shirt, jeans and leather boots hollering at someone at pointing in my general direction. Not being able to stand the shock of today' s events, I felt my legs give way and I collapsed. That cold hand. That intruder. _

_As my vision blurred before me, I could hear footsteps receding away from me. I hadn' t even got a chance to see his face! That man holding the axe came over and helped me up before asking for my address. I gave it to him, before the world around me turned black. I felt my head go limp and my grip on my groceries weren' t there anymore._

_**Normal POV**_

_Sakura awoke, expecting to find herself on the col, hard ground in the forest, clothes ripped and feeling uncomfortable. But instead, she found herself on a soft comfy sofa, facing a chandelier. Uncle got up from a nearby chair and hugged her, saying, " Don' t ever scare me like that again. Ever. " As a present for saying that he was sorry, he prepared a candlelight dinner and gave Sakura the wildflower._

_**End of Flashbacks**_

****" Knock! Knock! " The knocking of the door brought Sakura from her sea of memories.

" Come in! " Sakura called.

" Alright, Sakura, " Uncle said, sitting on her bed after closing the door. " You' ve trained long enough. "

" So? " Sakura questioned, looking up to meet Uncle gaze expectantly.

" I need you to enter the palace. Tomorrow night. " Uncle told her, grasping her shoulders and facing her.

" What for? " Sakura questioned.

" To steal. Something **RIGHTFULLY MINE. **"

**The next night**

Sakura was donned in a ninja suit, all black for camouflage that was loose and did not restrict her movements. It only revealed her startling emerald eyes and her auburn hair tied back into a neat ponytail. Bowing to Uncle after she received the blueprints and directions from him, her usually happy face with her ear- to- ear smile was replaced by a mask of indifference. She stood emotionless and poised as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop- something Uncle had taught her. To fight without emotion. It was quite strange, actually. He never revealed his real name or surname, but it didn' t bother Sakura.

Knocking out a few guards attacking their vital points, freezing their movements, she scaled the stone wall with cat- like agility, speed and grace up to the room she was looking for. An open window could be seen as the curtains billowed outwards, blown by the cold night wind. Her muscles screamed out pain and for her to stop- she had slipped many times while scaling up the wall and scraped many of her body parts.

Her muscles sighed in relief as she swung herself inside, hardly making a sound.She darted, ducked and sprinted silently to a double door, coated in red and gold. She pushed it open, the door creaking. 

The sight before her left her completely shocked and stunned and gaping in awe. Gold coins, diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires of all sorts funished the sides of the red- carpeted room in neat sacks and chests in the massive room. A piece of parchment lay encased in a glass case, bearing the Li royal emblem on the right hand corner of the thick parchment. Signatures were found on the top cover in blood. Sakura walked over, her face a veil of indifference. In her eyes, in her love for Uncle, all that treasure didn' t matter to her. However, in her ' trance' , she had failed to realise that someone had seen her.

**Li POV**

I was sauntering as I couldn' t get to sleep. A shadow flashed past into the next room. My eyes widened in shock. Wasn' t that the Royal Treasury? Only someone who lived or been in the palace could' ve known its location, with its special location and all.

" Could it be? " I pondered. " Oh no! Kuso! " I cursed, muttering not- so- nice expletives. Slipping into the crack of the door which the thief had unknowningly left open, the lifting the box to get the... Inhiritance Parchment!

**" Stop right there! " **I yelled, enraged.

**Normal POV**

**" Stop right there! " **echoed throughout the Royal Treasury.

Sakura whirled around, startled at the sudden movement and sound.

Brillant emerald met amber.


End file.
